Call me the breeze
by red balloon
Summary: Ginny goes wrong... and Draco's there to help... I'll give you a wee lil cookie if you can tell me where the title comes from
1. I just dont want to be a Hero

I never knew how to tell him you know? I was always just the little girl in the corner, biding my time, waiting for the day when I could tell him... "I love you." Yet I always knew it would never happen , but I kept waiting, sitting, dreaming, pondering his reaction. But it wouldn't be a good one, not ever, I mean, I'm just Ron's baby sister. And if its not Ron, it's the twins, or Charlie, Percy, even Bill. Or, to Draco Malfoy, I was the poor mudblood loving, poor, unwanted little thing. But I'm not, not in the least. You see, though I've never told anyone in my family, or my house, the sorting hat had pondered putting me in the Slytherin house. In fact he should have but at the last minute he changed his mind. Not that I would have cared much, there's nothing in my house to make me want to stay. No friends, just family and pity. And though Draco Malfoy may think I agree with my brothers and stand up for mudbloods nation wide, let me tell you, I have no sympathy for them. None. They don't belong plain and simple. Though I can see why we had to integrate into the muggle world, otherwise we'd all be dead, yet I cannot see the attraction to a muggle. So when I ran into Malfoy that one foggy morning in early March, I knew something was going to happen. Something big. something needed. Now I'm not evil, no I just don't wanna be a hero. I wanna be me. I don't agree with what the famous Harry Potter thinks. Nor do I really care what Ron wants me to do, I just don't want to be here in this god forsaken pity pool of muggle lovers, and over achievers. The boy I was talking about, the one I spend so much time thinking about is Draco Malfoy. He seems to embody what I believe add in that he's not too rough on the eyes and he's a perfect match for me. 

"Please watch where your going Weasel, you just spread your filth onto my robes." Malfoy spat looking down at me.

"Filth am I? Then what would you call yourself?" I said getting up off the ground. 

"I would call myself a helluva a lot better than you." he looked upset and suprised to here me retort, but I did, I mean I was pissed.

"Why's that Malfoy? Because you're rich, or because you're just so darn special?"

"Look Weasly, I am not in the mood to have a row with the likes of you, so why don't you hurry up to the Great Hall and sit with your mudblood buddies."

"Why would I? I wouldn't be able to hold in my lunch if I sat with one more of those creatures while eating." This got him. He wasn't expecting little Virginia Weasly to say that. 

"What?" he said looking shocked. 

A/NNow I'm sure you're all sitting there thinking.. Hey wait this isn't Ginny... but this is how I imagined it so yeah r/r


	2. Stay with me

"You heard me. . ." I spat looking up into his eyes, I was not afraid of him, though looking back on it I should have been.

"Well, well, Weasley, a mudblood hater." he said smiling.

"Indeed Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my tower." and I tried to turn around but was stopped by something solid and unfriendly. A wall.

"Nice one" Malfoy said fighting back laughter while applauding me. "Encore, encore!"

Pushing myself off the wall I felt the trickle of something moist on my face. I wiped it away thinking it was sweat. I looked down at my finger and saw blood on my finger. Shit, I had run into a wall in front of one of the most attractive men I had ever met, and now I was bleeding. Bloody brilliant Ginny. I covered up the cut on my forehead and made a dash for the Gryffendor common room when I felt a shot of warmth run up my arm. I looked down and saw Draco's hand around my wrist. 

"Come back here Ginny, I want to see that cut you've acquired." 

"It's fine Malfoy, I can get someone to heal it for me when I get back to my dorm." 

"No, no, no, come here, I'll do it." 

"NO!" and with that I whipped around with so much force that he dropped my wrist and just stared. I felt his eyes on me all the way dawn the corridor where I disappeared into darkness. 

"Loony, completely mental." I heard him say.

  
  


*~*~

When I had reached the common room the bleeding had subsided and I felt as though I might as well let it heal on its own. 

I really had nothing else to do that day, everyone else had gone off to Hogsmede, leaving me alone in the castle, well not alone. Draco was still there, lurking somewhere. I breathed out a long slow breath and settled down in a chair in front of the fire. Before I knew what had happened I was asleep, dreaming. 

The dream I had was not a happy one, yet it didn't strike me as a horribly sad one either. Though I cant remember what it was about. When I woke up, it was around lunch time, so I decided to go to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat then head out to the grounds for a walk, rounding off the day by coming back inside and eating dinner and going to bed. 

As I rounded the bend that led to the entrance hall I heard a low mumble, it was Draco, he was talking to someone.

*~*~

  
  


"Look, you just have to go after her, or get over her." he whispered to himself. On second glance, Draco was talking to himself. He was sitting on the ground staring forward at the opposing wall. 

"Malfoy?" I asked quietly, immediately cursing myself. 

"Weasley!" he shouted looking flustered, something new to the too cool Malfoy. (A/n hehe Malfoy's T/C. (Give you a brownie if you can tell me what T/C means its really not hard =) ) )

"Yes that would be me" and I bowed.

"Oh just go away" he said looking upset though not angry.

"Fine" I said, screw Malfoy, he could go to hell for all I cared, but if Malfoy goes to hell I wanna be there too.

I walked towards the Great Hall when my arm was lit up again with warmth.

"What Malfoy?" I asked trying to cover my shaking voice.

"Stay with me..."

  
  


A/N-

Alright now, no one gets a cookie!!! The song call me the Breeze is from Lynard Skynard. Don't worry, not a huge deal, this chapters treat is easy hehe 

  
  


*Kyeria*- nah Lynard Skynard but hell I wish it was my song, I'd kill for that =)

*Anon*- Good guess, that would have been my guess, but nope sorry but I'll give you a cookie cuz you guessed the Allman Brothers, and I love them...

*DobbyWinky* I like evil Ginny, she's not done very often, she's got an edge 

*Dracoz Hunniepie* I'm trying to make my chapters longer but its tough sometimes, she's talks back... gotta love that...

*JEWEL GIOVANNI* I'm sorry?

  
  



	3. A peice of tape

"Stay with you?" I asked quietly, looking down at Malfoy, he looked like a little boy.   
"Um, well yeah" he answered looking scared of the response I might give him.   
"Well I suppose, here, how about we go in grab a quick something to eat and bring it outside." Why was i doing this? He was nothing but an ass to me, so why now was it okay to "stay with him?"   
"That might work" he said and walked into the Great Hall. Within ten minutes we were out again, walking uncertainly onto the grounds. I had a song stuck in my head by Madness.   
"Our house in the middle of our street" I sung quietly.   
"Madness?" he asked me as I made towards the lake.   
"How'd you know?" I asked looking up at him. He was, afterall, a good five inches taller than me.   
"I don't know, it's not a big deal, you have a pretty voice though sing something else." What?! I thought, my mind was running in circles. What was wrong with him, he wants me to sing?   
"Alright.." and i started for some unknown reason. "What should I do grey eyed boy? You sit there smiling your smile, acting like im just another girl, another toy. You twist my heart around your finger, messing with my feelings, yet they always seem to linger. What's wrong with me grey eyed boy? I'm running in circles and ending up wrong, I don't want to do this anymore, no not anymore" when I finished I took a breath and looked at him.   
"Well now..." he said snidely   
"Oh go to hell Malfoy!" and I walked away. Upset with myself for singing one of my own song, upset with Malfoy for being an ass, and upset at the gods for causing me to fall for him.   
He didn't stop me, and I didn't stop myself I just kept walking up toward the castle. 

~*~*~ 

After fifteen minutes of walking aimlessly around the castle I finally collapsed somewhere by the library.   
"Weasley?" I heard a soft voice.   
"Leave me alone Malfoy!" I yelled to him   
"No" he said looking around the corner.   
"Why not? It's not all that hard you know!" I was angry to say the least.   
"Because I don't want to" and he walked toward me. He plopped down next to me, folding his legs in and sitting cross legged.   
I let out a long low breath and looked at him. "Fine" and I turned back to the wall I was facing.   
"I really like you Ginny" he said five minutes later.   
"Fuck off"   
"No, I'm serious" he was a persistant little bugger wasn't he?   
"So was I now shove--" but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth because there was something in the way, a peice of tape.   
"Now let me finish!" he said. I let out a scream of exhasperation. "I like you Ginny, do not ask me why for to be honest with you I have no idea."   
I tried to say thanks but it came out as a mumble that sounded like "phanks."   
"You're welcome" 

~±~±~ 

A/N 

So.. if you can tell me where the band MADNESS is from then I'll give you a god that goes ruff (just like you're mother likes it) sorry sorry too much SNL.   


*Jewel Giovanni* thanks loads   
*Jen* thanks loads   
*Starlight Nemesis* and you recieve a brownie *applaudes*   



End file.
